


Waking Up Hungry

by Awfullybigadventure



Series: Congruence [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Established BDSM relationships, Eyeliner, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sensitive Sex, Sleepy Sex, Snowballing, Stockings, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Switch Draco Malfoy, Teasing, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awfullybigadventure/pseuds/Awfullybigadventure
Summary: Harry wakes up with Draco in his bed after a night of amazing sex and complicated BDSM dynamics. They take the opportunity to flirt, fuck and get re-acquainted.This is part of a BDSM series, but it can be read alone, and it doesn’t actually include a lot of BDSM action, per-se, but the dynamics are still there and it comes up in some dirty-talk.





	Waking Up Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da! Shorter than the first couple, but I hope you like it al the same.

Harry woke feeling eyes on him.

 

His fist thought was who was most likely staring him down as he woke and how far away his wand was. But as the sleep cleared from his brain, he realized he probably wasn’t being held hostage in some dark-wizard’s basement. He thought it might be Sunday, and therefore unlikely he was even on call for the Aurors.

 

Anyway, Josh was probably just being a creep, Dom’s could get possessive like that.

 

But the eyes he met when he opened his own weren’t the warm brown of his Dom’s the morning after a scene; they were slate grey and glowing with… something.

 

It was too early for this.

 

Harry let out a small groan and turned his head to face away from those piercing, intense (stunning) eyes. He was laying on his stomach like usual, and shifting in an aborted attempt to ignore whoever was in his bed caused the sore and stretching sensation in his arse make itself known.

 

Very, very known. Right along with his thickening morning wood.

 

Another moan sounded, Harry distantly recognized it as his own, this one louder and longer than the first, dipped in pleasure by the phantom friction he could feel down below. In a second the whole night came back to him: the good fucking and orgasm that had lulled him to sleep, the shear black stockings that were still clinging to his thighs, this dynamic they’d found that was still so new and unlikely… the owner of those burning sliver eyes.

 

The happiness and bliss left over from last night was reigniting by the smarting in his arse and leaked back into him, inspiring a blissful chuckle. “Fuck.” His voice was deep and rough: evidence of the night before.

 

He turned back to Draco, the smirk staining his expression matched and mirrored back at him.

 

“That was a good one.” He muttered quietly to Draco, still not completely awake.

 

Draco bit his lips, his eyes darkening further. “Yeah? Can you still feel it?”

 

“Mm-Hm. You.”

 

Draco scoffed. “Have you seen Nate? He’s built like a Hippogriff.”  
  
Harry laughed, “He is too, I saw that.” He waggled his eye-brows, “bet you like it though.”

 

Draco sighed and stretched a little, looking around the room in pleasant memory, “yeah.” His voice was breathier than before.

 

“Where’r the Doms anyway?”

 

“Downstairs, making breakfast, they left just as I was waking up. Nate always makes me breakfast the morning after.”  
  
Harry smiled at that, “Josh too.” They shared a smile, both seemingly thinking about good their Doms are. Then something occurred to Harry (not at all inspired by the sensitivity in his arse or his hard on). “So how long have you been laying here staring at me then?”

 

Draco’s smile turned dirty but he didn’t answer in any way other then fingering the hem of the sheet where it lay along Harry’s mid-back.

 

“I’m surprised at you, _Malfoy._ Laying there, staring at a naked, willing and gorgeous man, in the same bed.” Harry played it up a little, fluttering his eye-lashes a little, and looking up at Draco through them. “And you haven’t even touched me yet.”

 

Draco leaned in closer, breath spilling across Harry’s mouth, “Do you _want_ me to touch you, _Potter?_ ”

 

Harry realized Draco was asking for his explicit consent, and his heart tripped at the how respected and treasured it made him feel. He smiled wide, then put on his best sub-voice, allowing some desperation to spill in and sighing theatrically. “ _Please_.”

 

Harry hadn’t moved yet from his lounging and sleep-relevant position, he was tucked up with a pillow, relaxed and ruffled. Josh kept the house warm because of how much time Harry spent there without any clothes on, and he barely felt it when Draco plucked the sheet off his body and then off the bed. Someone no doubt threw off the the duvet in the night, it would have been ridiculous, sharing body heat from all four of them.

 

What he _did_ feel was Draco’s eyes hungrily soaking up Harry’s prone and delivered body. _Hunger,_ that’s what Harry had seen in his eyes earlier, just as he was waking, Draco staring him down while he slept like he’d be able to claim him with the look alone. The look was intensified by the left-over, smudged eye-makeup.

 

Harry watched Draco watch him. “These are _so pretty,_ Harry. I love how pretty you are.” Harry felt the tickle of a finger gliding up the back of his leg, brushing behind his knee and tracing the lace. Then pressing against one of the inlaid, dark green jewels, smaller than his finger tip. Harry could read the appreciation and pleasure in Draco’s voice and face, clear as day. His hand travelled upwards again, fingers swirling along the crease of his arse, and the cheek behind that. “Love how you dressed up for me. Are you still sore?”

 

Harry’s eyes had dropped closed as he sunk into the feeling of being touched, shivers skating across his naked skin. He nodded. “Is it sensitive?” He nodded again.

 

“So… If I were to do something like…” Quick as anything, Draco’s thumb had wiggled into Harry’s crack and pressed against his hole. “Would you feel that?” Harry was shaking a little with the was Draco was teasing him, the way he’d leaned in to whisper directly into his ear, the way his tone was full of enjoyment and mocking. He was sweating with it.

 

“Would you feel this?” Suddenly the warm breath was gone from his ear, and the bed shifted. The thumb on his arse wasn’t pushing anymore, but pulling so he was spread and exposed. A tongue pressed itself where the thumb had been, hot and heavy and… temporary. Harry moaned from the lick and moaned again when it was gone, replaced with a waft of cool air, right over the now damp skin of his arsehole. Draco was blowing on him… playing with him.

 

Harry groaned and pressed his hips into the mattress in a thoughtless thrust. But the Doms weren’t here, theoretically, they could do whatever they wanted.

 

Harry wondered if they’d get punished for this later; unsupervised sex. But then, if they would be, they probably shouldn’t have left Harry and Draco alone in the states they’d been in.

 

Before he could think any more about that, Draco was sucking on his throat, practically covering Harry’s body laying on top of him. “Where’s the lube and condoms, Harry?” He muttered into Harry’s skin, the vibrations traveling through him, speeding the thrum of his heart.

 

Harry reached a hand out towards the bedside table, and summoned the lube he knew was in there, wandlessly and wordlessly. He tossed it back to Draco, face buried in the pillow.

 

“Do you need opened up again?” He could feel Draco straddling his thighs through the thin netting covering them, and he could hear the slick sounds of him lubing up.

 

Harry shook his head, Josh had fucked him enough times in the mornings for him to know he’d still be loose from the night before. It’ be a stretch, but it’s be an enjoyable one.

 

Draco apparently to be cautious anyway, Harry discovered, when he slid two fingers into Harry. The soreness and sensitivity caused him to moan and clench around the fingers, hips moving more purposefully. And, ok, Draco wasn’t being _that_ cautious, because he pulled his fingers back out again almost immediately and replaced it with his cock.

 

Harry could remember it from last night, picture it in his head, long and thin and pale, and now forcing its way into Harry’s arse.

 

Draco’s mouth was back on his throat once he’d bottomed out. “How’d you want it?”

 

Harry answered as honestly as he could, “I want whatever you want.”

 

He could _feel_ Draco’s smile on his skin. “Hold on, then.”

 

Harry did what he was told, pushed away his pillow, and reached up to hold onto the bars slatted in the headboard (there for obvious reasons). Draco gave his throat another good suck (Harry was sure there was a bruise there by now) and then began fucking him like it was the last time he’d get to in his life.

 

Harry sunk into it, bracing himself and letting the movement roll over him. He revelled in the cock pistoning into him, the way Draco’s pelvis pressed his own down until he was vicariously humping the sheet below him. He could feel Draco’s calves framing his own thighs, and where their skin slapped together between Draco’s hips and his own arse. He could particularly feel Draco’s balls heavily thumping against him with every hard thrust.

 

There was no finesse, no purposeful angling of the hips or hesitancy. It wasn’t gracious or deliberate or even particularly well delivered. It was the most raw fucking Harry had ever experienced. Even Josh couldn’t help but spare a thought or two for Harry in his most unforgiving moods. And because of all this, it didn’t last particularly long.

 

He was just inching up to his own orgasm when the he felt Draco go stiff, he ground into Harry hard for a couple seconds with a groan and went still. Harry held his breath and he heard Draco give a breathy laugh above him, along with another push of his hips.

 

Harry wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.

 

Then there was another kiss, on his neck and a “Sorry, I’m told I can be a selfish lover” into his ear.

 

Indignation filled Harry, along with some reluctant amusement. “Oi!” He twisted around and opened his eyes to see Draco sliding out and off of him. He settled into his original position, setting aside the condom, laughter singing through on his face.

 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” He reached out and took Harry’s hard cock into his hand, still slick with lube, and gave it a few slow pulls.

 

Harry isn’t too torn up by the whole thing, so he lets Draco do as he pleases. “Is that why you became a sub? Because you’re selfish?” he asks, thrusting into Draco’s hand a little.

 

Draco laughed. “No… Well, yes I suppose that might be one of the smaller reason, but no. It’s not why. If you’re asking me what attracted me to the scene, that was all masochism and a fetish for impact play. But if your asking why it suits me so well… I guess I finally gave in to needing some sense of accountability. As much as I loved being spoiled as a kid, I need to be restrained a lot more now… Also, you know, I love it.” He gave Harry a wicked smile, then looked back down to his work. His rhythm was speeding up, Harry was panting again. “And then there’s Nate… You?”

 

Harry gave a shrug and closed his eyes, sinking down into the mattress, determined to enjoy having a hand on his cock while he answered the question. “Josh got me into the scene, but our dynamic clicked almost right away. It was all a little inevitable, if I’m honest. I hate all the fame and attention and expectations of being _The Chosen One_ , or whatever bullshit their calling it now. With Josh, everything’s easy. I’m treated like something small and fragile and special, and not something big and important and immortal. I think I’m not noteworthy with him, and I feel more valuable because of it.” Harry was getting close again, voice deepening. Draco’s hand slid up and down his prick, twisting at the head and squeezing at the sensitive parts. “Also, I love it.” He laughed a little, realizing he’d repeated back to Draco what Draco had said.

 

Draco smirked, “What do you love?”

 

“What?”

 

“I want you to tell me. What you love about being a sub, what Josh does to you that makes you feel like you’ll never get enough. I want you to put it into words and say it out loud. _Then_ I’ll make you come.”

Harry tried to gauge how serious Draco was. Articulation wasn’t Harry’s strong point, but the embarrassment that came along with dirty-talk always made he blood race and tingle. And he could understand Draco’s curiosity, he shared it, after all. He struggled to get his thoughts in order, and not be quite so distracted by the pleasure zipping up and down his prick.

 

“Three things. That’s all.” Draco said.

 

Ok, Harry could do three. One: “He… he makes me all these clothes and dresses me up, but not because I like it so much, though I— I do. He does it to show me off and… and because I’m his, and he can do what he want’s with me.” Harry felt Draco shift and opened his eyes to see he’d ducked down so he was eye level with Harry’s prick.

 

He took a deep breath. Two: “Sometimes, he sits me down and tells me not to talk or move, and then he forgets about me. Sometimes for hours. His does it at the club and at home, just goes on with his own business like I’m not even there. I love it.” He moaned, Draco licked at the head of his cock.

 

He closed his eyes once more, head tipping back. This was getting overwhelming. Three: “He fucks with my head sometimes. Like, he tells me to do something that’s impossible or talks down to me for something that’s normal. It’s… It’s humiliating. And I get off on it so much, except then sometimes he doesn’t let me come.”

 

Harry was sweating again, so close. Draco’s hand was squeezing hard and rubbing rough as he mouthed at his prick. “Sometimes he acts like I don’t have a cock at all, other times he edges me all day, on and off. Once I didn’t have an orgasm for a whole week. I was hazy the entire time.”

 

Draco switches hands, sucking on the head of his cock. He keeps jacking Harry off, fast and hard, while his other hand snakes around back to Harry’s arse. He roughly hooks two fingers into his hole and pulls at his rim, stretching the wet, sensitive skin and making Harry’s hips buck. He comes in an instant, right into Draco’s mouth with a groan, arching his back.

 

He lays back, waiting for the glow to fade. When he opens his eyes, Draco is right there, leaning in for a kiss. Harry gives it to him. But when Draco slides his tongue into Harry’s mouth, he realizes Draco didn’t swallow. The kiss is wet and dirty and heavy with the taste of sperm, but Harry takes it. He cups the back of Draco’s neck and silently asks for more.

 

Draco pulls away despite Harry’s hand and holds Harry’s jaw open at the hinge. That’s when Harry realizes Draco doesn’t intend to swallow at all. Harry lays below Draco, mouth wide, as the other man spits what remains in his mouth directly into Harry’s. Then he closes Harry’s mouth himself and patronizingly pats his cheek with a smug smirk.

 

Harry swallows obediently, “You’re a shit” he says drily. Draco laughs. “You’d make a good Dom though.”

 

“Reckon I would.” He’s getting out of bed, pulling on his pants. “If only I could get past constant need for supervision, my love of pain and punishment during sex and my dysfunctionality without some sort of trustworthy authority in my life.” He gives Harry a winning smile and a wink over his shoulder. “Then I’d be all set. As it is, I think you’ll just have to put up with only having me on part-time. Come on. I’m starving, and I can smell bacon.” Harry takes the hand Draco’s reaches out with then.

 

Draco pulls Harry down the stairs still in his stocking (not an issue for him) and in one of Josh’s t-shirts and pair of pants. He’s still stick with sex but doesn’t really care. Draco pushes Harry through the door of the kitchen (which Harry had to direct him to) and drapes his arms over Harry’s shoulders from behind.

 

Once faced with a table full of brunch, and two amused looking Doms, Draco announces to the room at large, “We’re hungry.”

 

As they eat, they speak lightly, there’s a lot to dive into and work through still, but not yet. They’re not in scene so everyone’s relaxed and acting as themselves. And Harry thinks about how the Doms must have known, like Josh knew, what was going to happen, last night and this morning. How they saw an opportunity and set the whole thing up. How they made it so Draco and Harry would wake up together, naked, in the same bed and more or less on the same page.

 

He thought they should thank them, Harry and Draco both, should do something for the Dom’s.

 

He wondered what they’d come up with, and if it could, in anyway, live up to the last twenty-four hours.


End file.
